


Sin City

by CallingSoManyCrows



Series: Rammstein: Richard Kruspe [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Coffee, CrowsCavern Works, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Reader-Insert, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingSoManyCrows/pseuds/CallingSoManyCrows
Summary: So, I woke up not to long ago, I had Richard on my mind and turned some music. A specific song comes on, and then I felt forced to write this...The song: Two Feet - Go Fuck YourselfFor all my Pyrosluts out there!Tumblr: @crows-are-superior





	Sin City

**Author's Note:**

> So, I woke up not to long ago, I had Richard on my mind and turned some music. A specific song comes on, and then I felt forced to write this...  
The song: Two Feet - Go Fuck Yourself
> 
> For all my Pyrosluts out there! 
> 
> Tumblr: @crows-are-superior

The birds sang, your breathing steady. The bed under you was warm and soft, so comforting it was. But, guess what made it even better? The man you have come to love and cherish was right beside you, Richard’s own breathing soft and quiet, his back facing you.

The sun shone through the window, it was warm as well, very inviting it was. You opened your eyes slightly, they beamed in the morning’s sunlight. You took a deep breath and lifted the blankets slightly off you, to reveal your naked, upper torso. Love bites of all kind, big and small, some more likely to stay than others. 

You got up slightly from your comfortable position, stretching your back and resting your hands on the pillow below you for support. The cracking was soft and made you feel relaxed, especially after the events of last night. Yet, you haven’t realized the stirring of your partner besides you, as he turned around. His eyes could be on you. His bright, beautiful, orbs making their way across your upper torso and down the rest of your figure covered by the thick, fluffy blanket.

You turned your head to Richard, locking eyes with him. He was propped up on his elbows, his strong jaw and bulging muscles glimmering in the sun. He smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but turn your head to the side and giggle.

“Hey baby,” he said, his voice hoarse, yet soft.

You wasted no time rolling over to him, fitting yourself right up against his chest. Richard moved his free arm to wrap around your waist and he pulled you closer. He laid his head on the pillow and allowed you to rest your head in his arm, wrapping it around your torso. He laid a kiss to the back of your head as you made yourself comfortable.

“Did you get enough sleep?” he asked.

“Mhm... more than enough,” you replied, rather lazily.

“That’s good,” Richard said, but then asked oh-so sweetly, “Are you in the mood for any coffee?”

You took a minute to think, he did make the best coffee... That’s something you couldn’t pass up. Besides, he would need a smoke eventually.

You rolled around so you were facing him and then looked up at him, you proceeded to answer, “Yeah, I could use some coffee... it is the best around, of course...”

You heard Richard chuckle as he looked down at you, a few seconds of silence. You put your hand on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back and moved closer, when you felt something warm and soft on your lips. You closed your eyes and kissed back, sinking into the warmth. 

He groaned into the kiss, while you did the same. His hand that was wrapped around your torso was now holding you cheek, holding you close to him. You both pulled away and he rested his forehead on yours. Richard put a kiss to your forehead and made his way up and out of the bed to fulfill what needed to be done.

You sighed at the warmth leaving you, but you rolled to lay on your back. You laid there quietly and rested your hands on your stomach. The events of last night playing a movie in your head. You giggled slightly and closed your eyes, letting the scene once again overcome you.

* * *

_“Oh, Richard! Harder... please!” you cried out, grasping his shoulders tightly._

_He picked up his pace, slamming into you. Hips bucking and the bed shaking like wild. His arms holding your legs above your head. The sound of skin flapping against skin echoed throughout the room. Richard let out a loud, drawn out groan that filled the room. _

_The feeling of his thick cock stretching your walls made you moan out. Long and loud it was. A tingly sensation filling your lower abdomen and your legs twitching. You were close and you knew it. You could feel the build up._

_“Hold on baby girl... I’m almost there...” Richard moaned out..._

* * *

The smell of espresso filled the room and a slight knock on the wall. You opened your eyes to see Richard in the doorway, his lean, yet broad figure filling it up. He walked over to the bedside table and set down a steaming, hot cup of coffee besides you. His upper torso still not covered, his abs and pecks making themselves known, while some black, ripped jeans added to his bad boy look. A ferocious and charming best is what he reminded you of. 

“Just how my queen likes it,” Richard purred out, setting the cup down on the table.

You sat up and looked at him, a sort of glimmer in your eyes, “Thank you, kind sir...”

“Anything for you,” he winked at you. 

You couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter at this simple action. He is a keeper. You took your fingers through your hair and let the sunlight capture your figure. Your curves making themselves know, your breast free and showing. You could swear you almost caught Richard biting his lip at the beautiful sight before him. 

You leaned to the side to grab the cup of coffee, bringing it to your lips and resting up against the headboard. The steam emitted and better yet, it tasted absolutely delicious. Your eyes moving from the cup of fresh coffee to Richard, who was sitting in the windowsill. He grabbed a pulled out a pack of band new pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

You studied him closely, every muscular curve and every love bite. Small shadows and the bright light of the sun adding depth to his perfect abs and broad chest. The sound of the lighter being turned on was loud in the almost silent room. Richard brought the cigarette to his mouth, lighting it, the flame was enchanting. 

He opened the window, causing a single arm to flex in the process. His hair was messy, yet still spiked up. The bit of stubble on his face was vivid, the bulge in his pants seeming large and just waiting for more action. Richard let out a huff of the cigarette, as you took another sip of coffee. 

The sounds of the cars below and the busy city was now ambient. It fit so well with someone like Richard. He looked as stunning as ever, you would remember this scene forever. Something from a magazine you thought, a handsome, city boy like himself. Though Richard seemed to notice your staring.

“Keep staring at me like that and I assure you a repeat of last night will occur,” he said seductively, yet so dangerously. 

You turned away quickly, blush creeping up. 

You heard him chuckle, “I’m just kidding... you’ll get all that later...” he said the latter with a low, and rumbly voice.

You turned to look at him and licked your lips. Your eyes narrowing like that of a sleek, black cat. You swear you could just feel a purr creep out and a whip of your tail. A tiger he was, watching and luring you in, and here you are, a charming, black panther. 

Oh how enchanting he was... and how hard it was for you to not get up and drag him back to bed.


End file.
